greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Greeny Tunes/Transcript
This is a transcript of Greeny Tunes. Transcript (Shows Sony Wonder logo) (Shows 1998 CTW logo) (Shows Cinar logo) (Shows Bounce Animation logo) (Shows Sanford Productions logo) (Shows the Greeny Phatom theme song) (After the theme song, we show the opening credits) SANFORD PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS A JAKE SANFORD FILM IN ASSOCIATION WITH BOUNCE ANIMATION, APPLE ENTERTAINMENT, AND GREENYWORLD STUDIOS "GREENY TUNES" WRITTEN BY ROBERT STAINTON AND JAMES CLAYTON EDITED BY JAMES SHARP PRODUCED BY CHRIS SAVINO, MAUREEN SERY, ROBERT W. STAINTON, AND TERRY WARD DIRECTED BY JAKE SANFORD (Fades to speed-up stock footage of the POV of a car on the highway, then cuts to stock footage of , and then to the live-action portions, showing the Greeny Phatom characters as they sing a song) Characters: ♪We're the Greeny Phatom Gang, we like to have fun. For a friend in me, that's what we're about! We laugh and sing and have crazy adventures! Welcome to 123 Greeny Phatom! We're the Greeny Phatom Gang, we're waiting for you! We're ant humans-♪ Little Girl 2: ♪Good looking too!♪ Characters: ♪We laugh and sing and have crazy adventures! Welcome to 123 Greeny Phatom! We're the Greeny Phatom Gang, always jumping and running! Always loving to have adventures! We laugh and sing and have crazy adventures! Welcome to 123 Greeny Phatom!♪ (Cut to Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, and Santed Sailor in front of Beach Park) Santed Sailor: I can't believe it! Moctor got the townsfolk our own TV show! Little Guy: (at camera) We're ant humans, we act like crazy, and are on your television! (cut to Dr. Beanson with a light) Dr. Beanson: Guys! (light flashes in his face) Ow! Anyways, this is only an audition! Someday we'll get a national TV contract! (cut to Santed Sailor holding a paintbrush) Santed Sailor: The Little Guy Show, us presenting our favorite music videos, how can we lose? (cut to Dr. Beanson) Dr. Beanson: Well we could stand around here complaining when we're about to be in Chicago shooting! (cut to Santed Sailor) Santed Sailor: I'll call the kids! (cut to timecard) Timecard: 17 minutes later. Narrator: 17 minutes later! (cut to the Greeny Phatom gang walking) Little Guy: Come on! Let's go! (song starts) Little Guy 5 and Little Guy 2: ♪We've been living in the New York State for a while! Living in the backwoods can really get to you! It sounds like lots of fun, but there's very few skyscrapers, Chicago is where we are headin' to!♪ (Minimoog and Simmons SDS-V solo, while the characters walk through Lincoln Park Zoo) Little Guy 5 and Little Guy 2: ♪Little Guy and Girl's parents were normal humans in a fight! They were zapped with a experimental laser! Once they were normal immigrants, then they became ant hu-mans! Now 123 Greeny Phatom is a world of creatures!♪ (A short Minimoog, Simmons SDS-V, Stylophone, and Bee Gees Rhythm Machine solo, while the kids try to find the Greeny Phatom gang while walking through Chinatown Chicago) Little Guy 5 and Little Guy 2: ♪Now we're gonna spend the whole day in Chicago! Working with some kids to help us with our objective! We're gonna shoot a vid-eo, for a brand new TV shoooooow, Chicago is where the action begins! We're gonna shoot a vid-eo, for a brand new TV shoooooow, Chicago is where the action begins! Chicago is where the action begins! (repeat 5 times)♪ ADD MORE! Category:Transcripts